Raiyun
Information Chrono Distortion Raiyun was created during the rift in time when the current world was left behind by the previous makers. The pendent he wears contains a small escense of the Azure itself, and formed his weapon Dayus Septum. He was born with knowledge of the old worlds before him and is the protector of the current world. He has witnessed every possibility and until the master unit was destroyed, had been shackled to the boundary with the Snake. The Alucard family knew of his existence and through him become powerful observers. When the Snake escaped from the depths of the boundary, deep in the void itself, he entrusted Rachel to keep an eye on him. He tends to keep his presence hidden from others, but will show himself before someone bearing a soul filled with hope. Just as Terumi requires despair and hatred to exist in this current timeline, Raiyun needs to feel the hope of the world to protect humanity, in truth however he wants the current generation to save the world from the impending calamity he's witnessed through the Chrono Distortion. Raiyun's weapon Dayus Septum is actually the proginator for the current form of Armagus itself, having the data of all weapons before it. However it is not related to the BlazBlue. It appears as a large golden blade that splits down the middle, however the blade itself can melt into a substance made of aura that is freely controlled. He can then use this aura to fire bullet like shots at opponents; these bullets contain high amounts of seithr causing the victim extreme buring pains. Despite this he rarely fights, unless absolutely necessary. Personality Raiyun is an optimstic sort that from years of being shackled within the boundary, tries his best to give humanity hope. He is normally kind hearted giving others advice as they need it. Before he was betrayed by Yuuki Terumi you could never make him lose his temper, but the sheer weight of his actions left a burning hole in his heart that is rarely shown to anyone but him. He also possesses a cryptic style of speech that often confuses others, and he absolutely loves to repeat his companions questions to test their intents and will. Appearence Raiyun stands tall appearing like a light appirition tinged with human features. Around his neck is a pendent with the escense of Azure within the transparent stone that changes color in the light from green, to white, to blue and finally black. His white and black coat is fairly long, coming down to his knees. The coat has two lines of transulent blue energy running through the side up to his collar. Under his coat is a simple black shirt with a white decoritive emblem on the ends. He wears a single belt across his waist that also serves as a holster for the Dayus Septum. Just bellow the belt are white pants with fairly long cuffs at the bottem and a chain around his right ankle. Two large white wings spread from his back that are actually hard like steel blades. The wings are decorated with symbols of Greek and Latin alike. Navigation Category:ZeroXEbony's Character Category:Playable Character Category:Male Character Category:Non-Human Character Category:S-tier Character Category:Neutral